


Body Worship, Verse 2

by Sinworks



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Title should make content obvious, but not underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinworks/pseuds/Sinworks
Summary: Kanji takes orders well if it gets him something he wants. Follow-up to Verse 1.
Relationships: Dojima Ryotaro/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Body Worship, Verse 2

_"I liked that." Kanji breathed, as Dojima gently fucked him in the shower. One leg over the shoulder, the other braced tight against the mat underneath, one hand holding the support bar, the other holding the older man close enough to kiss whenever he got the urge. "Liked how you licked me up and down. It was hot. Like you were worshipping me."_

_"Yeah?" Dojima asked, slowing his pace down even further. Most of the energy had been taken out of them from the first round, but even if it hadn't, there was a unique kind of pleasure in sex so casual that you could talk during it. The sensations on his cock were proof that it was just as good as hard, rough anal. "You want me to do it again sometime? Could do it now, if you liked."_

_"Well, actually..." Kanji started, before cursing under his breath, and readjusting himself so he was less likely to slip. Dojima liked how his hair looked when wet, hanging just over his eyes, and the way he kept slicking it back to more resemble how it looked when dry. "...I was actually hoping you'd let me do it to you, sometime. Maybe?"_

_Dojima laughed. He wouldn't have considered that. He was usually confident in his body and his good looks, but Kanji Tatsumi was one of the few men powerfully-built enough to could make him feel like he wasn't the one that deserved a good bit of attention to his muscles during sex. He was pleased that Kanji found him worth that much. And really, he wasn't averse to it. Body worship hadn't been entirely unfamiliar to him on the most recent occasion, he'd received a bit of it before, and knew he liked it. But he knew one thing in particular that would make the answer to Kanji's request a yes every time._

_"One condition." Dojima said, burying himself deep and simply thrusting against Kanji's hips that way. He looked him in the eye, hoping to burn, and to make sure his words carried the proper amoutn of authority. "When we do that, you do what I say, when I say it, got it? You follow my orders to the letter."_

_"Yes sir." Kanji breathed._

***

Kanji enjoyed the taste, but more than anything he especially enjoyed the action itself. He dragged his tongue up Dojima's jawline, through the permanent stubble that scratched at him, slowly, from chin to ear, and then back down again. Dojima's breathing in his ear was heavenly, almost as good as the sensations his hand was creating. Kanji licked up the length of his jaw a second time, bravely venturing a little ways upward to his cheek, and back down again. Then a third time, up and down, as slowly as he could muster, savoring the taste.  
  
"Tongue."

Kanji's lips met his, but only as a formality. It wasn't a kiss. His tongue slid against Dojima's own this time, flicking back and forth, and with his mouth open like this, Kanji couldn't restrain a moan while he did it. Last night, the living room, and tonight, the bedroom. This was their nightly game. They drew close, and Kanji licked some part of Dojima's body that wasn't up to him, and while he worked on simple one-word orders, Dojima pleasured him, a finger nestled in his entrance and working gently back and forth. It was fucking heaven.

The hand that Dojima wasn't working his ass with, usually resting on some surface nearby, slid up Kanji's side, sending a shiver up his body. It rose until it rested gently on his own cheek, but quickly turned firm as he deepened the not-kiss. Kanji was taken in a tight grip by the back of the hair while their lips were crushed together, and he sucked obediently on the tongue that pressed insistently into his mouth. They continued this way for a few moments, both savoring the way it happened: both men enjoying both the taste and the dominance.

The officer finally broke away, and an order followed not even a second later. "Chest."

Kanji licked his lips, leaning down. He liked Dojima's chest. Ryotaro hadn't quite aged into a proper dad body yet, still retaining a lot of the musculature of someone who stuck to a regular regimen for police work. Wide, flat pecs laid ahead, waiting for him, a light dusting of hair, neat and smooth, following their curve upwards. He let his tongue out, flattening it, dragging it across that sculpted torso. Dojima moaned above him, and adjusted the angle of his fingers, and Kanji cherished it, and moaned too. He closed his eyes, having committed the sight to memory, and able to kiss, lick, and lick some more, across the length and width of him, without having to look at what he was doing. Kanji, he was more about pecs as a whole than nipples, and he knew the other man felt the same, but even so, he got in a few seconds each to suck on them. Then, he got back to the task, until the whole of Dojima's chest bore a slight sheen. _I fucking love the taste of him_ , he thought.

He continued his work, and he knew he was doing good when something brushed against his own chest. He was intimately aware of it as his mouth kept up its task, enjoying it even more as he realized it was Dojima's dick, hardening to full mast at last against his torso. Soon enough it was pressed insistently against his stomach, just above his own. Underneath his tongue, he felt Dojima's breath hitch in his chest. _Do I get to do it this time? That's next, right?_

"Neck."

 _Fucking tease_. But he obeys, standing up straight again, stealing a brief kiss that caused Dojima to growl at him. Disobedience, even a little, was defiance, and Kanji felt it punished as he withdrew his finger almost all the way out. Holding back a whine, and deciding not to push his luck, he started on the right side, letting his tongue trail from the bottom of his collarbone up his neck, almost to the back. His hands came to grip his partner at the waist, resisting the strong, distracting urge to grab his ass. Back and forth, just like he had on the man's jaw, albeit in wider strokes. A light groan left Dojima. His hands wandered, almost in defiance of his brain. One crept around to splay fingers over a surprisingly muscular ass, and the other drifted to Dojima's stiff, long cock.

The reaction was immediate. Dojima's finger, which had sank back inside him, withdrew entirely, leaving Kanji with a terrible emptiness. The other hand had grabbed the one touching his cock, and held it tight by the wrist. Kanji froze, and Dojima murmured in his ear past bared teeth.

" _If you can't behave yourself, I'm not going to fuck you._ "

"I'm sorry sir. Won't do it again."

Kanji was surprisingly good at following orders, when it got him things he wanted, despite his natural rebellious instinct. Dojima's grip on his hand relaxed, and Kanji moved it back to his hip, a safe position, and kept it that way with both hands. The finger that had been removed from his ass returned, but did not enter, instead pressing gently against his entrance, circling it, and Kanji bit his lip inbetween licks in frustration. Shouldn't have slipped up.

The chief seemed aggravatingly content to let things continue like this. Kanji kept up his task, alternating between the left and right sides of the man's neck, but couldn't shake the need he felt was going unfulfilled. His own hard-on, long since maintained, was losing power now that he'd been deprived of that wonderful stimulation. Just as he was beginning to feel like this session would end up being unfulfilling, Dojima suddenly stiffened again.

"Right there." he heard, whispered into his ear. Kanji paused where he was, tongue tickling the spot on his neck lightly, only for Dojima's hand to come up behind his own waist. "Bite down." he hissed. Kanji bit tentatively. This wasn't something he'd done before, and so far, he hadn't gotten any indication that the other man was into it.

Dojima was clearly impatient, however, as he pulled Kanji close, and his voice was harsher when next he spoke. "Right there. My collar will cover it at work. Bite down hard, and bruise. Just the one."

Just the one, eh? Yeah, he could do that. Pride was entering the factor now. He was a little embarrassed, true, but that the other man could want to be marked so by him was thrilling on its own. So, he bit down. Of course, not used to biting down, he...doesn't quite do it hard enough. It's a little too gentle, he already knows, too much so to leave a bruise. Even if he asked for it, he didn't want to hurt the older man. Said other man quickly corrected the matter, though. The hand with the finger still tracing his asshole changed tact. Two fingers, middle and ring, pressed in suddenly. Not enough to hurt, but enough to shock him--and the wave of pleasure it brought. The sensations had returned and been doubled, and then charged even further by the way Dojima spread them apart, trying to stretch him.

 _Fuckin' a_ , man, he thinks. _Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..._

He bit down. Hard. He couldn't help it, with the sudden intrusion to his inner muscles. His cock throbbed, and he kept his eyes shut tight. Tears from sheer pleasure threatened his ducts, and while he enjoys that he's getting more, he also wants even more than this. He chews the patch of flesh between his teeth, otherwise not moving, and he begins to wonder how long it would be before the mark was assured. He could be doing more, touching more, kissing more, tasting more...did the game really have to come on hold for this?

Eventually, Dojima relented, but it isn't a gentle relaxing. The hand on his waist came up to grip tight at the back of his hair, pulling him off the man's neck. The same hand was lightning fast in grabbing his jaw and holding it open, and Kanji had no time to resist when Dojima spit in his mouth, nor time to process it afterwards, as a hungry kiss immediately followed. More tongue than ever between them, and more energy than they'd shared all night. Kanji let it happen, returning with equal vigor. Eventually, the hand on his cheek led him away, and he opened his eyes at just the right time. A flash of lust, of need and desire, had filled the chief's eyes, before it was again replaced with a cool, authoritative calm. And then, silence reigned for a few seconds.

"Hand me my cigarettes."

The younger man reached for the half-smoked pack and the lighter where they laid on a table next to the sofa, handing them to their owner. He stepped back, giving the other man room--but not too much, and lamenting quietly when fingers left his ass yet again for the sake of opening them. Dojima placed one in his mouth, lighting it quickly and professionally before tossing both objects onto a couch cushion. The look suited him, a puff of smoke and then a few wisps trailing from his mouth once he took the first drag. Suited him more than anyone else on the planet, especially nude. Kanji thought his cock might explode right then and there.

"Stomach."

He dropped into a crouch to follow the order, one hand balanced on his knee. Dojima's stomach mostly lacked the hair his chest did, without even a treasure trail. It also wasn't nearly as defined, but you could still see the hints of what used to be a six-pack, softened with age and responsibility, but still quite tight a core for a man of nearly forty years. What definition was there, Kanji enjoyed tracing with his tongue. He could feel the muscles underneath tightening and tensing, and he knew that things were almost where he wanted them. Meanwhile, his free hand replaces the one denied him, gently using one, then two fingers between his legs, arm crossing his cock to do, and he moaned freely while tending to the two of them. His eyes, however, stayed open, peering upwards to watch. Dojima, in contrast, seemed to be highly interested in the window above the sofa. Didn't make him any less sexy.

This time, it didn't last long. Not long enough, really, but he could've done this for an hour and still remained convinced he hadn't yet licked every corner of each individual cord and muscle. But soon enough, he saw Dojima blow out one last drag, and then meet his eyes.

"Balls."

 _You fucking tease_ , he wanted to say, desperately. But he knows better. Can't give him that cock soon enough, damn it. He did as he was told, adjusting his arm so that he can sink to his knees. Instead of returning to his anal pleasures, he settled his hand on his dick and worked up a good pace, before gently setting his mouth to work. He cupped one ball, full and tight, with his lips, lavishing it with his tongue, and repeated the action on the other one. Then, he retreated to lick them, from their undersides up to the base of Dojima's length, but going no further. He alternated between these two strategies, staring up at Dojima the whole time. And now Dojima was staring back down at him, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, hands loose at either side of him. The eye contact was what finally did it, starting up that fire in his gut. If he kept working his cock like this, orgasm was inevitable, nevermind what surprises the other man had in store for him.

It seemed like forever before the scene finally changed, and Kanji kept track of the time he spent servicing Dojima's balls by the measure of how much cigarette was left in his mouth. At last, when there was almost nothing left but the butt, the older man let it drop from his mouth, hitting the floor and barely missing Kanji's shoulder. It was stepped on a second later, but Kanji knew that from the deft movement of thigh next to his jaw, his eyes still locked on Dojima's.

"Go on."

And the prize was finally his. Holding that cool gaze with his own, he performed his slowest measure yet, letting his flattened tongue drag at a criminally slow pace up the length of Dojima's shaft, trusting that the wet heat was making him lose it internally, and assured of as much when it twitched against his tongue. When he finally reached the head, he kissed it, and right on cue, a hand was on the back of his head again, gently guiding him down as he took the length in his mouth. He hums around the cock, and Dojima's voice joins him at last since he'd worked his chest over. At first it's just hitched breath--why was it was so difficult to pull a moan from him?--and it's then replaced by something even better.

_"That's it. C'mon, a little deeper. Good boy."_

He hated how much that last one got to him. He was not a fucking 'good boy'...but he'd be whatever this man wanted, really. Making it worse was that they were whispered, almost mumbled, and the strain with which he'd been paying attention to this man and his words would assure he'd hear it anyway, even if the room had been noisy and crowded instead of empty and silent. Kanji took him deeper, and deeper still, until his nose was touching the small patch of hair above his groin. The head of his cock rested at the edge of Kanji's throat, threatening him with suffocation, but he pulled back and inhaled through his nostrils, and then repeated. And it was easy. He couldn't keep eye contact, but he could enjoy the taste, just like he always did.

That hand on the back of his head felt so nice, fingers running through his hair and scratching lightly at his scalp. Sucking Dojima off was always like this. Him in total control, but careful and gentle with it. And he remained that way, feeling the heat slowly creep down behind his navel, feeling it cause a tightness in his balls. A few more minutes, and he'd come, but he hoped Dojima did soon. He wanted that taste, too. Even if that part didn't taste all that great, he still wanted it. The only thing that would be better would be...

"Stop."

Oh. That was disappointing. He did as he was told, pulling off Dojima's dick, a small string of saliva holding the connection for a mere instant. As he watched, looking up, Dojima rolled his shoulders and moved, walking away from the sofa and over to his futon. He laid himself down, legs spread, and looked straight at Kanji. Dojima's hands moved to his cock, both holding it in place, straight up, parallel with his raised thighs. Kanji understood, or at least thought he did, and rushed over, positioning himself between arched knees. But when he moved to place his mouth over the length before him, Dojima spoke up again.

"Ah-ah."

He spread his legs a little wider, and Kanji understood. He scooted back, and took his hands off the knees where he'd placed them, instead leaning down to get underneath the man's cock. His arms wrapped around those well-muscled thighs and Dojima scooted too, repositioning himself to give the younger man better access. Kanji pushed his tongue out, pressed it against the officer's entrance. Like his chest, Dojima's ass bore a slight dusting of hair, something fun to run his tongue through but not enough to get in the way. Kanji nuzzled closer, so that he didn't have to press his tongue so far out, letting it slide up and down the crack. He'd only gotten to rim Dojima a couple times before, and that made it all the sweeter that he got to do it now. Above him, he could hear the telltale sounds and feel the vibrations of the older man jacking himself off one-handed, the other one exactly where it had been before.

_"Attaboy."_

He couldn't jack himself off, laying on his stomach like this, but he made do, humping the futon underneath him to stay hard while he kissed, licked, and sucked. The sounds coming from above--the slight moans, he could hear them now!--were driving him nuts, and it filled him with a need to bring the older man greater pleasure. He pressed his tongue forward even deeper, breaching that ring of muscle, sliding his tongue in a circle and then spearing it forward. He latched his lips as best he could, doing everything to light those nerves on fire.

_"Yeah....yeah....suck like that....so good..."_

The movements from above his head were getting faster, and he knew he was doing good when the hand on the back of his head went from gentle, to firm, to pressing him tightly further in. He tongue-fucked Dojima, occasionally pulling his tongue out to lap him in broad licks before driving back in. The chief was almost there, he knew it. It made him hump the futon even faster. He could come just from doing this, just from the taste of him, and combined with knowing he was bringing the hottest man in Inaba so much pleasure, it had the fire in his loins roiling.

_"Agh...fuck...just...like...that..."_

A moan, loud this time, enough to startle Kanji, came from Dojima, accompanied by a growl in his chest. The movements above became erratic and jerky, and they told him the officer had finally spilled. The hand fell away from the back of his head, and reluctantly, uncertainly, he withdrew. When he got a full view, he saw the other man breathing hard, and to his pride, saw his stomach and chest coated with rich white. He gave the man a few minutes to come to his senses, and was ready when he opened his eyes to look up at him. Kanji knew what he was going to say.

"...Stomach."

Yep. Obediently, Kanji crawled atop the other man, sliding his tongue up the expanse of that torso yet again. Bit by bit, he collected the come that had been spent, swallowing one mouthful after the other. Wasn't his thing, truthfully, but it was a part of the process they were going through. When a slight hint of saliva was all that graced Dojima's chest, he down into his eyes, ready to hear the next order that he knew would be coming.

"Open."

He opened his mouth obediently. He expected this part--Dojima wasn't a fan of snowballing, or so he thought. Maybe it was just snowballing with come that he didn't like, because he stupidly fell for another one, when Dojima spit in his mouth and dragged him down for a kiss again. Kanji tolerated it, though his hard-on was appreciating it more than his head was. Wasn't gonna let him know that if he could help it, though.

When they broke apart, Kanji was surprised by a sudden smack to his ass. Seemed that the cool, authoritative attitude had left the chief along with the greater part of his fluids. There was a lust in his actions that Kanji enjoyed, it was the reason he teased him so much before their games began. That same hand rubbed the muscle appreciatively, and Kanji almost purred.

"You still got some left in you, right? C'mon, climb on."

He eagerly obeyed, straddling the older man and balancing carefully, taking hold of the cock underneath him that remained hard, a feat he hadn't yet replicated, and gently eased it into his ass. He threw his head back, much less restrained in his moans than Dojima as a matter of course, but even moreso now that he'd earned it. Dojima took hold of his hips and helped him, carefully pushing up into him and letting him rise up and down, until they were both convinced he was ready. They worked together, then, to bounce him. Lightly, then harsh, until in a matter of seconds, maybe scraping a full minute by, Kanji came in turn, leaning back so that he would spill on himself instead of Dojima. He fell back on his palms, breathing hard, drifting on the bliss.

"Good game, yeah?" he asks, speaking up for the first time since his apology.

"You did alright. Less unruly than last time. So, you like the couch or the futon better?"

Kanji blushed. The futon was nice, made for a very great way to give oral service...but he thought he liked the couch better. Something got him very heated when he had last ridden Dojima's dick, which had been in his lap on the sofa in the living room. So casual that it looped back around to extremely erotic.

"Let's just split these little sessions between 'em. I like your room, I told you that, right?"

"Yeah, you told me." Dojima said, beckoning. Kanji followed the order and pulled himself forward, scooting so that he could lay with his head on Dojima's chest. The two of them would probably sleep the night through, and Kanji would need another long shower in the morning. Hopefully Dojima stuck around to wake him up in time to join him for one.

"...Stupid kid." he heard murmured, but he couldn't register the annoyance he should have. The post-orgasmic bliss was really getting to him now. So he just leaned up and kissed Dojima...and then bit his lip. Got a good look at the hickey now forming on his collarbone as he did, and he smiled.

He drifted off, uninterested in staying awake.


End file.
